Waking up in twilight
by Written Dance
Summary: waking up where you fell asleep,is a normal thing for people, somehow I don't think that applies to me... Edward/OC/Jacob
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****I Do Not Own Twilight or anything that belongs to ****Stephanie Meyer. **

**Prolouge**

In the dreams I've had for myself, the future I've had mapped out.

This is not what I had planned, not even close.

I know in life nothing is certain, but you would think that somethings are at the very least impossible.

Vampires, werewolves, and waking up in books is definitly in the realm of impossiblitity.

Yet here I am ...


	2. An Airplane ?

Reviewers please be gentle, this is my first story.

I am so sorry in advance for all the misspelled words.

Edward will be able to read both bella's and my OC's minds.

Also Bella will be extremely OOC.

**Chapter One- An Airplane?**

Tiereney's POV

You would think waking up on an airplane, when I last remember falling asleep in my bed would freak me out, but somehow finding a stranger's face 3 inches infront of my own after opening my eyes is way freakier.

"Morning Tier, were about to land" the strangely familiar brown haired girl replied. "Thanks, could you back up alittle" I asked, still really freaked out. She didn't answer just sat back in her seat and smiled at me in a possessive manner that I was quite sure I was imagining.

It took a few minutes of seating quietly for me to realise where I had seen this girl before, why she was so familiar, it was kristen stewart . Why was I sitting next to a famous actress, especially one who kept looking at me like famous people do there pet dogs.

"Do you think it will be arkward living with charlie?" kristen asked startling me as she got up, it took a few seconds to realise she was talking to me and that the plane had landed. I got up quickly and followed her down the aisle and out the plane answering I don't know as I went. Which I thought was completely reasonable considering I didn't know who this charlie was. Actually I didn't know alot of things right now like where was I and why was I here.

A tall man in a policeman's uniform stood waiting outside the gate, he had brown hair, deep blue eyes, and a moustache. I was going to assume that this was charlie, considering kristen was walking right toward him. He was familiar as well, but no celebrity that I had ever seen, at least I think. It took a few minutes of standing infront of a baggage rack, to realize why he was so familiar. He was the actor that played charlie swan from the movie twilight.

That thought froze me for a split second.

I had just appeared on a plane I didn't remember bording, sitting next to a famous actress, I had never met in person, that seem to know me, headed toward another actor, I had only seen in a movie.

This was a dream...It had to be.

I've had vived dreams before, mostly of operating complex surgery and deep sea diving but still very life-like. This was obviously one of them. I'll just go through the rest of this odd dream and wake up in my bed at home.

There was no way I was really in twilight, just because I fell asleep in my room after watching the movie for the first time and woke up in an airplane next to kristen playing bella swan, did not mean anything, how would that even be possible.

I picked up what I assumed was my baggage, it did look like my baggage from back home and bella didn't say anything, so it must be mine. We walked out the airport and started toward a police car, which caused bella to cringe as soon as she spotted it. I don't see what was so bad about it, being as I had never been this close to a police car before I thought it was awesome, I wonder if I could get him to turn on the siren.

I spent the entire ride to forks collecting my thoughts.

As more time passed I got a slowly sinking feeling that this might not be a dream.

The car slowed to a stop and I took a deep breath to calm myself, then got out of the car. Charlie took as many of the suitcases as he could, and walked into the house, leaving bella and me with the rest which wasn't alot to begin with. She smiled grabbed two bags and left the remaining two for me.

The house was exactly like the movie portrayaled and beautiful in the cozy homey atmosphere. It reminded me of home.


	3. Sleep, this is not a dream

**Chapter Two- Sleep, this is not a dream**

Tiereney's POV

I know I was most likely lying to myself.

I had felt the rain when we had exited the airport, felt the leather seats of the police car during the ride to forks, nearly fell on the way up the stairs, which is odd considering I was never this clumsy before and spent 15 minutes putting clothes that were definitly mine away.

There were two things I was ignoring, things that I don't know why I would dream up or change. first, In the movie the swan house had 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom, currently there was 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Second, In the movie and every fanfic I had ever read, charlie swans eyes were brown not blue.

Looking at the room I'd chosen I could easily see my room back home. I had nothing on my walls back home, so just like here they were bare. There was carpet just like home, a single bed draped in green fabric, a desk and a closet. Just like home. The only real difference was that there were no shelves for my books, so I stacked them on the floor and the picture on the side desk next to the bed, instead of a smiling couple, was of a red haired, brown eyed woman smiling while striking a pose. Renee swan.

"just a dream, this is just a dream" I murmured while leaving the room and heading toward the bathroom.

A 17 year old girl with ice blue eyes on a heart shaped face, with a head of chocolate brown hair stared back at me from the bathroom mirror and relief like finding land after countless months at sea found me. Even if this wasn't a dream, at least I was still me. Same face, same age. Kind of shallow I know, but it was all I had.

The twilight saga was not something I was obsessed over, I had never read the books and had only seen the first movie recently. I was more into the fanfiction stories of twilight I had read on the internet then the actual story itself.

I put away all my bathroom stuff, tooth brush, tooth paste, and pads. You know normal girl nessecities. Then headed down stairs to see what I could do with myself.

While slowing counting down the minutes intil I wake. This was the longest dream of my life. So far.

* * *

><p>I slept soundlessly that night, dreaming of my childhood, it was different , but seemed to be mine all the same, like a memory, clear and vived.<p>

I woke to the same room I had fallen asleep in at the swan house and felt like crying, so I did, not loud, just tears.

Breakfast with Charlie and bella was quiet, like the dinner the night before. Not bad, but strange for me, all meals back home were always loud with excirement and filled with laughter. He wished us good luck at school. We thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Charlie left first, off to the police station, leaving bella and I sitting at the old square oak table in two of the three unmatching chairs and examining his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor.

Bella didn't seem able to take being in this house very well, because just as quick as chalie had left we were already outside locking the front door.

It was just drizzling, not enough to soak bella and I, who seemed to be in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around our heads. I had always loved the rain but I could clearly see bella did not.

Quick as could be bella entered the truck that would be are soul transportation in this hidden town. A truck that I had only vaguely noticed yesterday in my vain hope of this being a dream. It was a big truck with faded red color, big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. I could not understand why bella loved it so much. I liked vintage things as well but there was a limit, that this truck was passing. Aaaa.. who was I kidding this truck passed it a decade ago.

Finding the school wasn't difficult, it just left an unfamiliar feeling in me. The school didn't resemble any high school I had ever been to before. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made bella stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first.

I missed my parents, my friends, my old life and my old school which I would have been starting my senior year at, instead of my junior year like here.

I was happy, I don't understand why I'm here, when I never wished or wanted to be.

Bella parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so it must of been off limits, but we had to get directions inside or we would be circling around in the rain like idiots.

And suddenly it hit me, could I handle this. I had already decided during the car ride here to have as little to do with the main characters as possible, unlike the girls in the fanfics,that show up as bella's sister or cousin, or just themselves, I was not in love with edward cullen, jacob black, or any other twilight character. So I could just act like an extra, intill I was home again. Many of the girls in the fanfics said the same thing I'm sure, but were so busy observing everything and trying to keep the story going the way it should that they got involved anyway. I on the other hand will not, even if the story goes wrong I will do nothing. Because I want to go home and I don't plan on taking this high school drama with me.

All I had to do was play my part. I could do that, I think.


	4. Hey! keep your hands to yourself

**Chapter Three- Hey ! keep your hands to yourself**

Tiereney's POV

You would think entering the front office would immediately put me on edge. After all, I was now officially in foreign terroritory. But I was calm.

I wasn't part of the story, as long as I ignored the main characters, I should be fine.

I wasn't stupid enough to think I couldn't get hurt, but I knew when most of the drama became dangerous, so I would just be as careful as I could and avoid them.

If I was stuck here for life, all I had to do was focus on school, then go off to college. But if I was stuck here intil this movie ended, all I had to do was stay out of the way intil summer. I could so handle this.

After all it was march, only three months to go.

Getting the schedules and parking in the student lot was the easy part it seemed.

Cause everywhere bella and I went the stares of the student body followed. Like being the main excirement in a zoo.

I could clearly now understand now the downside to attention.

Back home I was just another face in the crowd, not popular, not outcast. Just a regular person, easily forgotten and I already miss it.

"Hey you guys are Isabella and Tiereney swan the new girls, hi I'm eric the ears and eyes of this place. Anything you guys need, tour guide, lunch dates, shoulder to cry on." a boy with skin problems and black hair replied as bella and I tried to find are way to class following identical class schedule.

I guess someone thought it would be easier to give the twins identical schedules to keep problems from happening.

Yeah, twins. Still not sure how that happened. But according to all the baby pictures, including one of the birth of bella and I, in the swan house hold. I and bella were twins. I surpose that is why charlie's eyes are blue now, not brown.

* * *

><p>Lunch. Where the whole romance part of the story is surpose to begin.<p>

You know, bella asks, who are they? Jessica answers there the cullens, and then the star cross lovers do the intense stare.

Yet somehow I find myself pushed up against a locker with a bronze haired vampire sniffing my hair and groping me.

Please can somebody explain why this is happening to me...

I had just come out of the restroom, after sending bella along to the lunch room. Planning on skipping lunch all together and hiding in the library intil biology.

Just to be grabbed and pushed, not slammed, into a locker. At first I wasn't sure who it was that was touching me, so I fought back. Well tried to anyway.

After realizing who it was, I froze.

Unlike bella would eventually want to be, I did not want to become a vampire.

so as calmly as I could, I whispered, to freaked out to speak any louder, "could you let me go".


	5. This isn't a movieit's a fanfic

**Chapter Four- This isn't a movie...it's a fanfic **

Tiereney POV

_"could you let me go"._

Okay.

Deep breath.

Everything is fine.

He will let go any minute now.

I'm sure.

(Smack)

"Darn it ! keep your hand away from there" I said with anger, while smacking his wandering hand, my earlier fear gone.

"You smell so good" He announced while pushing his body even closer to mine, which I really didn't think was possible, considering how close he was before and allowing me to feel every inch of him.

And let's just say he was very 'happy' to meet me, well a part of him was anyway.

"Well who knew little eddie had it in him" a deep voice to my right replied with an amused lit spilling out.

I moved what little I could of my head, which wasn't much, seeing as edward's head was nestled in my neck and saw Emmett cullen standing there with the rest of the cullen siblings looking on.

They seemed as though they would be no help.

From the amused look on Emmett's face,

rosalise's blank face, but laughing eyes,

alice's bubbly happy filled face, and jasper's aroused one, most likely from edward's emotions. That I would be getting no help unless I screamed, which at this point wasn't really a bad idea.

Something on my face must of shown them what I was contemplating because alice spoke before I could, while jasper and Emmett grabbed edward and dragged him off me.

"Edward won't hurt you".

I didn't even bother answering, just took one look at the struggling edward and speed walked away.

cause I was not running, just walking fast.

and besides dealing with the stares of the student body was way better then this.

* * *

><p>Finding Bella was easy due to almost running into her on my way into the lunch room.<p>

"I thought you had gotten lost, I was coming to find you" she replied to my unasked question.

"oh, thanks" I mumbled to her as she led the way to the table I knew she would be sitting at.

Putting the whole pervy edward situation to the side, I took a moment to think about my bella situation. I don't know how the tiereney of this universe handled her, if there ever was a tiereney here, but this odd clingy behavior, which I had noticed yesterday and today was begining to frighten me.

It was like she wanted to be with me as much as possible, which wasn't bad, just freaky when it involved waiting outside the bathroom for me, even though she had already used it. Following me around the house and staring at me constantly.

I could just be imaging it, you know trying to find something bad about her, cause I was unhappy here.

"Who are they" bella asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked to where she was looking more out of reflects then anything else and found the cullens doing there movie entrance.

Gracefully walking to there table, though edward looked as though he wanted to come over. I was greatful he didn't.

Jessica gave bella a response to her question, going into a gossip sorted commentary of who the cullen's were to forks. While I ignored edward's intense stare burning into the back of my head.

* * *

><p>The walk pass the fan for bella and I in biology class, yielded no reaction like the movie. Making me realize that neither bella or I were edward's singer. Which was good, no need to worry about being eatten. But odd.<p>

A quick word from mr. mason had me sitting next to edward and bella sitting next to mike, who had walked us to the room and whose biology partner had moved out of town last week.

Another odd convenient twist.

It would seem that the movie was now a fanfic.

Anything goes.


	6. Do vampires do drugs ?

**Chapter Five- Do vampires do drugs ?**

Tiereney POV

Sitting next to edward cullen is not fun by any stretch of the imagination.

Groping hands that are to fast for the teacher or anyone esle to see, means you can't say anything without looking weird. I can't see his hands move but I can certainly feel them.

I'm sure he could tell that I was angry with the amount of glaring I did, but all he did was smirk.

Smirk, yeah Edward Cullen smirked at me.

But considering he spent the whole class period groping me I pretty sure smirking was the least of my problems.

'If I could just kill you' I growled in my mind, which only caused him to smirk even wider. Reminding me that he could read minds and confirming that I did not have bella's mind blocking ability.

Just great.

* * *

><p>Why was he so interested in me and how do I get rid of him ?<p>

Even in fanfictions where girls from my world are written into twilight, edward doesn't show this kind of attention intil at least the van incident and even then it is small amounts of beginning attraction, not full blown lust. Heck even when he begins dating any of the girls he still doesn't show that much lust, what's going on?

Is he on something ?

can vampires do drugs ?

I thought to myself while getting up as the bell rang, just to feel a hand caress my butt as I did so. I didn't bother wondering who it was, just turned and glared at edward while yelling death threats in my mind. Some that I was quite sure were impossible.

"You know touching someone without there permission is offensive" I murmured while placing my notebook and pencil in my backpack, knowing quite well he heard me.

"I upset you" he said with a seductive edge while leaning into me "allow me to take you out on a date to make up for it".

Yeah, like I was going to go anywhere alone with him, I could guess quite well what would happen.

"Tier ?" bella asked while grabbing my arm. She seemed a bit angry, not sure why. Maybe she was interested in edward, it seemed a bit early for that, though she did seem interested early on in the movie. So who knows. If she did want edward maybe she could get him to leave me alone or at least to stop groping me.

"Not likely" he whispered in my ear as he passed me by on the way out the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay" bella asked for the tenth time. "I'm fine" I replied for the tenth time.<p>

Already fustrated and tired from how the day had gone.

We were home now cooking dinner and doing are homework. Simple things that were giving me some comfort.

Bella must have heard the emotion in my voice because suddenly I was in a hug with soft murmurs being whispered into my ears "I'm so sorry for you, having to spend so much time with that obvious jerk of a boy".

I had told bella nothing of what edward had done to me, so I don't know where the animosity toward edward was coming from. Maybe she was worried he would take my attention away from her. Or she was angry with him for showing me attention instead of her. Either way I wanted no part of this.


	7. Why me ?

**Chapter Six- Why me ?**

Tiereney POV

I had another dream about my childhood or I should say pre-teen years. Another dream like memory.

I surpose I don't have to worry about not knowing anything about my past here. Because everytime I dream more memories come.

I now know what it was like growing up with renee as a mother and having charlie as a dad, at least up until the age of 13.

And let me just tell you, I thought bella was just clingy. But no, she is crazy. It would seem that the first assumption I had upon waking in this world, the one about famous people and there pets was acurate. Threw the whole slue of memories two things were a constant my personality and looks were the same and bella spent her entire life trying to keep me to herself. Chasing people away from me, no friends of any kind were allowed. Even renee and charlie noticed, and that is saying something.

It's like everything I did had to revolve around her. The me in the memories noticed all of this from in early age and was not happy about it.

Renee even sent bella to a therapist. It did nothing good. Just made her even more clingy.

At this point I'm sure if bella ever became a vampire she would turn me without even asking, just to have me with her forever.

That was frightening.

And now I had to watch my back even more.

* * *

><p>It was only the second day of school here and I already wanted the day to be over.<p>

Wasn't he surpose to be hiding in alaska intil monday ?, but no.

Edward cullen stood waiting, along with his siblings, looking for all who would care to see like runway models. Three guesses on who they were waiting for.

I guess since neither bella or I were his singer he had no reason to leave, even if I could use the reprive.

I didn't even have a chance to touch the car handle, before he opened the door for me.

Looks like the gentlemen in edward is present today, wish it were there yesterday.

"Good morning" he purred, a seductive edge still present in his voice.

A shiver that I was completely sure was because of the weather went down my spine.

"Hello" I replied as I got out of the truck, grabbing my backpack as I went.

Deep breathe. Deep breathe. Stay calm. He in no way effects you. I muttered in my mind.

"Do you have anywhere you want me to take you or should I decide" he asked, breaking me out of my calming manta as bella came to stand beside me.

"What ?" I questioned very much confused, "Our date" he replied with the same smirk from yesterday lighting his face.

Before I could shout angrierly, I was interrupted by a pixie with to good of a coincidence timing. "Hi, we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves yesterday. I'm alice. This is jasper. That's emmett and rosalie. And you have of course already met edward"she said while pointing to each one of her siblings.

Lovely. Now I had to acknowledge there existence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Tiereney Swan and this is my twin sister Isabella" I answered as bella paused in her glaring of edward to glare at alice.

Somehow I don't think that was going to endeare them to her.

* * *

><p>The walk into the school building was tense and all together unpleasant.<p>

Rosalie and bella were locked in a glaring match.

Jasper and alice were in a loveydovey trance, most likely because of edward.

I'm sure jasper's empathic ability was getting a workout since edward met me.

And Edward was once again having problems keeping his hands to himself and emmett laughing while making dirty comments was not helping the situation.

This drama was going to drive me crazy I could just tell.

Why me ?


	8. Teacher's are sometimes evil

**Thank you to all the people who have reviewed so far. It was really surprising that so many people like my story. It is my first time writing a fanfiction so please forgive any mistakes and if there is any questions please review I will try to answer them all.**

**Lorna Roxen: I am still deciding who will end up with my OC either edward or jacob or maybe both, which is where I am leaning toward right now, but it could still change. If there is another OC she will most likely be a background character, but at this point I doubt there will be another OC. **

**Chapter Seven- Teacher's are sometimes evil**

Tiereney POV

Life was so simple before.

So happy.

So sane.

How it ended up this way I don't know.

I planned on being an extra, a background character, the faceless person you only acknowledge when you need something trivial from them.

Yet somehow here I am, a main character and I'm pretty sure there is nothing I can do to change that.

* * *

><p>The morning had gone by so slowly.<p>

It was lunch now.

And guess whose table we, as in bella and I were sitting at.

The cullens.

Who ever got it right, gets a cookie.

My foul mood was believe it or not the fault of a teacher, not my sitting place.

Our ever so wonderful english teacher, note the sarcasm.

Decided it would be a great idea to give us a project on shakespeare.

The concerpt was to pick one of shakspeare's plays, write a report of the play, it's meaning to you, and reanact the play you chose as you think it is represented.

Now, that isn't the bad part, oh no, our lovely english teacher also decided it would be prudent to assign us each a partner. It would seem she must find our mental intelligence lacking and decided two people could do a better job then one.

Guess who my partner is.

Edward .

Can you feel my joy.

Bella didn't seem to happy about it either, she was paired up with alice.

who I didn't even know was in my english class.

But to be fair I didn't know edward had english that period either.

What really irrates me is the fact that I now have to spend time with edward outside of school. With no supervision, cause we both know alice would be no help keeping edward's hands off me and bella beside super glaring power doesn't have the strength to keep his hands off me either.

Foul does not even begin to cover my mood.

* * *

><p>Didn't think it was possible, but somehow my mood is worse.<p>

Emmett has transfered into bella and I's gym class. As if the humiliation of my clumsiness wasn't enough, now I had he who jokes alot to witness it first hand.

This day just kept getting better and better.


	9. The Horror Movie Begins

**Jayn: **I will try my best to capitalize proper words. I'm sorry if I mess up, I will try my best though and sorry in advance for misspelled words.

The description of the outside and inside of the house was copied from the book, I think.

Just in case anyone notices.

**Chapter Eight- The Horror Movie Begins**

Tiereney POV

I was yet again wrong in my assumption that today could not get worse.

It would seem Bella and Alice decided it would be best to start the project as soon as possible.

Which wouldn't have been bad, if not for the fact that it involved going to the Cullen house and beginning the project there.

I could already feel Edward's hands...ugh.

* * *

><p>The drive consisted of Bella complaining the entire way.<p>

Which wasn't far, considering I had much more to complain about.

Though it did make me wonder if the cullen's could hear her from there car, which we were following to there home.

I was going to a vampire's house.

In no way did that seem safe.

What if Bella got a paper cut or some other bleeding induced injury

or worse what if I got some bleeding induced injury.

Everyone seemed able to handle Bella and I's scent. Even Jasper.

I can't be sure if it is because Edward spends all his time projecting lust and Jasper can't feel anything esle because of that or for some other reason, like his bloodlust isn't as bad in this odd universe.

Here's hoping it's the last one.

I could go with one less problem to worry about.

* * *

><p>When describing the cullen house, the words timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old was used quite alot I imagine and it was true.<p>

Beautiful was another word I could use.

It was painted a faded white, three stories tall, and rectangular in shape.

Gorgous and surrounded by the forest we had been driving past during our journey here.

The sentence that most horror movies seem to advitise "No One Can Hear You Scream" came blazing across my mind.

I was going to have to find a way of staying close to Esme or at least Bella. After all he wouldn't do anything infront of his mother, who is a vampire and can see super fast groping hands.

No one is that perverted.

Right ?

* * *

><p>I was right about the Cullen siblings maybe hearing Bella.<p>

Rosalie was yet again glaring death at Bella, who was reciprocating.

Though to be quite fair Rosalie always looked as though she wanted to kill Bella.

Really greatful she never looked at me that way.

Jasper and Emmett looked amused. Likely because Bella would have to try alot harder to insult them.

Alice was smirking at me. Which frankly just about terrified me.

The psychic, the one who could see the future of mine and everyone that is not a werewolf.

WAS SMIRKING AT ME.

I didn't want to know what she most likely had seen or was planning. I just really really wanted to go home to my fictional father who owned a gun and pepper spray.

A gun and pepper spray wouldn't do anything against a vampire, I know. But it would make me feel so much better.

That and a chastity belt.

Edward.

His look was that of a person deeply submerged in a wonder fantasy.

I would pretend I didn't know who he was thinking of.

* * *

><p>The inside of the house was even more beautiful then the movie portrayed. It was bright, open, and very large. The first floor had a wide space, making me think that it had originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.<p>

Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were the two elder Cullens. Looking exactly like they did in the movie. Like the rest of the Cullens.

Maybe I should run while I still can.

(Slam)

The front door being shut and locked, did nothing to calm my nerves.

I also didn't need to turn around to know that Edward or Alice was the one to close and lock the door.

This day just kept getting worse.


	10. Shakespeare is not a good way to avoid a

**Chapter Nine- Shakespeare is not a good way to avoid a vampire**

Tiereney POV

It's been an hour and a half.

Bella already called charlie to tell him we would be coming home late and that we were at the Cullen's house doing a school project.

Half the project was already done, the report part. And surprisingly Edward had kept his hands to himself.

Most likely cause I had my arm wrapped around esme like a lifeline and refused to let go.

I felt no shame about this.

Esme didn't seem upset over this death grip of a hug I had on her either. She just returned my hug, while talking quietly to Carlise, who was sitting beside her.

I would be fine as long as I never let go of Esme.

Bella seemed a bit angry about the hug, though it could be at Rosalie who was currently sitting on Emmett's lap, glaring back at Bella.

I'm pretty sure he was holding her back from Bella, who was alternating from glaring at Rosalie to Esme.

The territorial side of her obsession with me peeking out.

Emmett was still amused, like Jasper who was sitting behind Alice, running his fingers through her hair.

Alice was throwing ideas about the acting part of the project into the air. Contemplating what scene from Macbeth to perform and Edward was happy.

I don't know why.

He's had that smile on his face since I had first wrapped my arms around Esme.

Could it be he was happy that I was getting along with his mother ?

If it was that was kind of sweet.

"So what scene from Romeo and Juliet should we reanact" Edward asked breaking the tiny bit of affection that had started to grow.

Romeo and Juliet, that perverted mongruel, had decided against my idea of Hamlet to do this, I just know he is planning something.

"Act 1, Scene...umm 5" I blurted out. I wasn't sure what that scene had in it, but I figure the balcony scene, which is where Romeo and Juliet kiss for the first time doesn't happen intil later so that should save me.

No need to worry about him getting frisky.

"Great." what? "The scene when Romeo and Juliet first meet" Edward answered.

NOOOOOO!

I was hoping to land a scene where only men were talking.

No chance of groping that way.

"Joy" I murmured, which only caused the smirk I'm so use to seeing on his face to show up.

I wonder if trying to stake him infront of his parents would be a bad idea.

* * *

><p>I'm beginning to wonder if Bella isn't the cause of my life's misfortune.<p>

Every bad situation that happens in the twilight universe always involved Bella in one way or another.

I know I shouldn't blame everything on her, because somethings are not her fault.

Me being here in this demension, Edward's attention. Not her fault.

But this is.

15 minutes ago Bella had to use the bathroom, for some reason she couldn't go alone. So I'm standing in front of the bathroom waiting for Bella to come out.

Edward's eyes had blackened as I left the living room with Bella earlier.

I can already tell that this is going to be bad.

Cosidering she had to pry me from Esme earlier, you would think Bella would realize I did not want to come with her.

Whatever happens to me, is so Bella's fault.


	11. Mine

**Lime Alert. Not a full lemon, that happens later in the story.**

**Chapter Ten- Mine**

Edward POV

She smelled wonderful.

Vanilla, strawberries, and rain.

Beautiful ice blue eyes that burned when angry and long lush hair, chocolate brown with a bit of natural red highlighted in.

Curves that drew my hands to them every moment I was near her.

**Mine.**

Tiereney

My Tiereney

I would have her.

My mate.

This primal urge to grab her and hide her away, where no one but me could see and touch her. To bury myself within my unclaimed mate. Marking her, covering my mate in my scent so that all those lust fulled boys at school and everyone else knew just who she belonged to.

That sister of hers was going to be a problem.

Bella swan spent an alarming amount of time thinking of Tiereney. Not sexual, no. But obsessive, like one treats a prized pet. She seemed to aboard any thought of anyone beside herself having any lasting contact with Tiereney.

Oh no that would not do at all.

Tiereney was

**Mine.**

**Mine.**

**Mine.**

She and her sister were going to see that very soon.

* * *

><p>Tiereney POV<p>

I knew something would happen.

Pressed against the wall, a position I've been in before.

Only difference is that instead of sniffing my neck.

Edward was kissing me.

Lips to lips.

His were soft and cold. Yet sensual and seductive.

I lost focus, just for a second.

Before being thrown onto a bed, which had little time to phase me, before Edward's lips were on mine once more and he himself was on top of me.

Just as thoughts began to disappear,

I noticed three things

1 we were in Edward's room, which I wasn't sure when we had entered.

2 Edward had a bed, not sure where it came from, because I'm sure he didn't have one to begin with.

And 3 Edward's shirt was gone, cause it certainly was not on him any longer.

* * *

><p>A cool marble chest hovering above me, as strong hands massaged my left breast and very male hips grided into me.<p>

"Your going to be mine, just give in" Edward replied as he brought his lips to my right breast and began sucking.

My shirt and pants were gone and my bra was in sheddes, only the strapes were left.

There really wasn't much in the way to stop him. He was using unfair advantages.

I was completely gone. I finally understand what the romance novels mean by getting lost in a moment of passion.

I could barely remember my name at this point.

"Give in" he whispered "I'll make you feel so good".

To gone to understand reason.

"Tiereney!" Bella screamed

Well.

That's a good way to snap out of passion induced lust.


	12. Mate ?

**Chapter Eleven- Mate?**

Tiereney POV

A string of curses flew out of Edward's mouth. Causing me look into his eyes for the first time since leaving the living room.

They were black and he was pissed.

Though not hungry, at least not the blood craving kind of hunger.

"Get off my sister !" Bella screamed from the door way I'm assuming.

Edward looked in her direction, I didn't need to see his face or hers to know that the look given was most likely deadly.

"Leave" he hissed.

"Not without Tiereney" Bella replied. Got to give it to her, she had some balls, that or she was stupid.

"Bella...I think you should give them a chance to get dressed" Alice said in her bell like voice.

Great, more people to witness my embarassment.

At least emmett's not here.

"Wahoo! Go Eddie" Emmett shouted from the general area Bella and Alice were in.

Spoke to soon.

* * *

><p>Getting Edward to let go of me was the biggest challenge I had ever faced.<p>

But somehow it was accomplished, with both Jasper and Emmett's help.

I don't even know how I had gotten in that position. I'm usually a very strong willed person.

But one moment he's kissing me and the next I'm almost completely naked in his bed.

I've got to get out of this house.

Putting on the new clothes Alice had given me. Not going to ask how she knows my size.

It would seem Edward had not only destoryed my bra but my pants and shirt.

Lovely.

I'm just happy Charlie had left this morning before Bella and I had woken up, so he wouldn't notice the change in clothing. Goodness knows Bella looked like she wanted to kill Edward.

Speaking of Bella, I wonder how she's taking the whole vampires are real news. After the fight between Edward, Jasper, and Emmett to get Edward off me, there's no excuse one can give to cover that up, so the truth had to be told.

In the movie and book she takes it well. But mostly because she was fascinated by Edward. So who knows how she's taking it now.

"I don't care if Tiereney is your mate ! You can't have her!" Bella screamed.

Guess she wasn't happy with the news.

Amazing how no one thinks to take me aside and explain the vampire situation. Though, Edward can read my mind, so he must know that I know already and Alice could have seen my future before I even came to this universe and told the whole family. So they should know that I am not even from this world. So that answers that question.

.

.

.

.

.

Wait.

Mate?

I'm Edward's mate.

NONONONONO!

If he thinks I'm his mate I'll never be able to get rid of him.

And from the sounds of Bella cursing out Edward, I can't matchmake them together either.


	13. Of Incidents and mom shields

**Chapter Twelve- Of Incidents and mom shields**

Tiereney POV

The living room was slient as I entered.

I don't even think anyone besides Bella and I were breathing or blinking.

"Maybe we should do the rest of the project tomorrow" I asked "Since it isn't due intil friday".

Going home would be great right now, it would give me the chance to repress the 'INCIDENT'. Which is what I will be calling the moment between Edward and I.

"Yeah, we should be getting home, charlie will worry" Bella said as she started walking out the living room while grabbing my arm as she went.

We barely took a step before I in a blur of movement found myself in Edward's lap, his arms wrapped around my waist and his mouth near my left ear "There will be alot more incidents in the future, I guarrantee that" he whispered, his mouth moving toward my neck.

"I'm sorry Bella, Edward can't control himself, vampires who meet there mates for the first time always feel the need to claim them immediately" Alice replied in a calming tone.

Why is she apologizing to Bella, I'm the one who is getting felt up.

"I don't care what he is, that does not give him the right to molest MY sister" Bella said in a voice filled with rage.

Edward was ignoring her and everyone else in the room, his mouth kissing and licking my neck, while his hands began wandering again.

"Your moms in the room" I said quickly in hopes of stopping his hands and mouth.

It worked.

Never underestimate the power of Esme presence.

It stops all perverts all the time.

* * *

><p>It had resorted to another fight between the brothers, but Bella and I were out of the house.<p>

I looked around just to see it had gotten real dark, while the 'INCIDENT' was happening.

Bella said nothing as we drove home, though she was clearly fuming.

As the truck entered the driveway.

Bella and I noticed another car besides Charlie's police cruiser parked in the driveway.

'Guest ?'


	14. Meet the Blacks Admirer number two

**Jayn: **Did you mean that you want Jacob to be all over Tiereney like Edward is ? Cause I am thinking of having Jacob imprint on Tiereney. See how she handles two possessive horny guys after her.

To My Readers Jacob is close to phasing but he has not yet. He will be flirtious with Tiereney before then though and annoyed by Bella.

**Chapter Thirteen- Meet the Blacks. Admirer number two**

Tiereney POV

Seriously with the day I've had, I really don't want to deal with guest.

And Bella looks like she could fight an army with the rage she's got going on.

"Guest" Bella murmured under her breath "Today is so not the day".

"Maybe this will take are minds off of ...things" I said in a voice the clearly showed what I thought of this inconvenience.

I just wanted to come home, eat some food, take a long shower, and go to bed.

But no. We have guest.

A simple turn of the key and we had entered the house, like entering hostile territory we showed extreme caution and we could not be blamed, after all considering what we had gone through and learned today it was expected.

"Tiereney, Bella is that you ?" Charlie asked from the living room.

"Who else would it be" Bella snarked under her breath.

I bumped her shoulder with mine, a small smile on my face and our father "Yeah it's us dad".

"Great! come over and meet Billy and his son Jacob" Charlie said in an excirted tone.

'Glad someones happy' I thought to myself as Bella and I entered the living room.

Both Billy and Jacob looked the same as in the movie, just like everyone else here.

Excerpt one little difference, the Jacob of twilight resembled the Jacob of new moon, just with long hair.

I'm not an expert, but I think he's close to phasing.

Here hoping he doesn't do it in the house.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly I think Bella has found someone she hates just as much as, or at least starting to as much as Edward and I'm not talking about Rosalie.<p>

Sitting in my bedroom with Bella and Jacob, while eating pizza, one box shared with Bella and I. Jacob with a box all his own.

Definitely close to phasing.

It was discovered that Jacob Black

is a flirt.

And does not seem to like Bella.

Most likely because of the glare she has been shooting Jacob since his first flirtious comment to me.

I'm guessing this is another person I can't matchmake to Bella.

Unless Jacob imprints on her.

Which makes this difficult, since the guys that do seem interested in her are ordinary, there nice guys, but to normal for Bella. She is the type that craves extraordinary.

Maybe if not Jacob, one of the other wolves will imprint on her. Cause Edward's the only single vampire around here and she kind of hates him.

Matchmaking. When first arriving here, after discovering this wasn't a dream. I decided to not get involved, even if the story changed. But here I am trying to think of a way to find Bella a love interest or at least a perv like Edward that won't leave me alone. And why is this, to get her off my back.

* * *

><p>"Are you still hungry" I asked, slightly shocked at the amount he could eat.<p>

I know fanfictions tell you that Jacob and the wolves eat alot. But knowing something and seeing it can be vastly different.

Come on. He ate a whole pizza in one setting, by himself.

Come on.

I love pizza to, but seriously.

"I'm always hungry" Jacob purred. Somehow I don't think he meant for food.

"Well your not going to be eating anything here" Bella remarked with scorn.

Three guesses on who the anything was.

Jacob frowned. His eyes narrowing in dislike.

Bella just seemed to love collecting enemies didn't she.

Powerful or soon to be ones.


	15. Midnight contemplations and sleeping wit

**Jayn: **Yes Bella will end up somewhat happy in the end, but it will be a long road. I'm still not sure who I will put her with, because I not a huge fan of bella's personality in the twilight saga. I don't hate her, but I don't like her much, I prefer when her personality is different in fanfictions, some of them make her really awesome. Also I love happy endings as well, I'm still trying to come up with one that would fit the story, I'm hoping to make this story long.

**Dulcesiita: **I'm guessing your team Edward ? and as for him showing up tonight you'll have to read and see.

**Readers: **I am sorry I took so long to write, but I could not think of how to put what is in my head in the computer. Writing as I am discovering can be harder than I thought. I want my story to be really good, so I am trying my best. Again I am sorry for taking so long.

**Chapter Fourteen- Midnight contemplations and sleeping with both eyes open **

Tiereney POV

Somehow Jacob made it out of the house alive.

Though Bella did come close to killing him when he stole a kiss from me on his way out.

Seriously! when did I become so popular ? I should of smacked him. Now he'll probably start groping me like Edward.

I should be glad Charlie didn't notice. Though I'm pretty sure he was suspicious of Bella's fuming.

* * *

><p>Showering and brushing my teeth was becoming an olympic game with the way I was racing to finish. But with the way Bella seemed to be worrying I would disappear, I didn't put it past her to come into the bathroom while I was still there.<p>

That's why I got to the bathroom before her, this way, when she is taking her turn, I can quickly fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Sleeping did not come easy tonight, but when it did I was not surprised to have more memory dreams of my life here in twilight country.<p>

Growing up playing the adult, while your 'mother' plays the teenager is not fun. I have a whole new respect for what Bella had to go through alone before me. Or I would have if she would have helped a bit in this reality. It would seem with me being here, instead of Bella standing up and being independent like she was described in fanfictions of the first twilight book. She instead clung to me, allowing me to make most of the decision unless they involved being social in anyway.

I'm pretty sure the only reason I'm allowed to make any friends here is because unlike Renee, Charlie would notice in this small town.

To Bella I thought at first I was some type of pet or prized possession. But it seems to be more complicated then that. To Bella I'm like her mom and favorite possession all tangled up in one. I take care of her, she can come to me when she needs any type of comfort or advice, I always listen, and try my best to make her happy. Which has made her very dependent on me and I can only assume I've taken the place of what Renee should be doing as the adult and mom.

Now don't get me wrong, Renee is from what I've dreampt an okay mom, who diffinitely loves her children. She's just not responsible or sensible. And because of that Bella looked toward me as her twin to fill the spot, even though she is the older twin. Which wouldn't have been so bad, if she didn't grow obessed. It's one thing to be attached to your sibling, it's another thing to be over terrore.

I understand now, why she went comatose when Edward left her in new moon, I wasn't here, meaning she was alone with responsible. Edward came along all mystery and mythical and she got swipt away into a fantasy world, where only Edward and her mattered. She could forget her hatred of forks, her responsiblity of taking care of her parents, and he made her feel special, I think. After all Edward is the heart throb of forks high school.

She ignored her friends and her dad. Focusing only on Edward and his family. So when he left she fell apart, intill Jacob picked up the pieces, allowing her to cling onto him, intill Edward came back. Then she tossed Jacob aside intill she needed him again.

I don't know if I would call Bella a bad person. A selfish one, maybe?

More messed up, then anything else.

* * *

><p>One problem I seemed to have in both this reality and my original one, is that once I wake from sleep, it's really hard to get back to it.<p>

This has caused me nights in the past when I woke from hearing some strange noise, that turns out to be nothing and can't get back to sleep.

Really irrating.

This time however, it's not a sound that woke me, but a touch.

Opening my eyes, I don't know why,

But I'm surprised.

Edward Cullen, as many people claimed was romantic. Coming into Bella's room at night without her knowing and watching her sleep. I always thought that was a bit creepy, but I perfer that to the groping he's currently doing right now.

"Your room reeks of dog" Edward growled as he ripped open my pajama top, causing the buttens that held it together to scatter around my room.

uh oh! Someones angry.

"YOU ARE MINE!" he hissed as he slammed his lips to mine in a forceful passionate kiss, one hand messaging my right breast, the other holding both my hands above my head to keep me from trying to push him off me, not that that would do any good. He is a vampire after all.


	16. Mornings suck and dad's are awesome

**Readers: **Warning I will be using quotes that I have found on the internet and from the twilight book itself. So if you read something you know, I've already warned you. Also I don't remember where I get most of my qoutes from. There aren't any in this chapter.

**Readers: **I am thinking of pairing Bella with James or victoria, cause making her gay wouldn't be hard for her current personality. Or I could do a JamesBellaVictoria. James and Victoria being super flirty, like how Edward and Jacob are with Tiereney.

**Readers: **Should I do a poll ?

JamesBella

VictoriaBella

JamesBellaVictoria

I leaning toward making it a JamesBellaVictoria pairing. Just the thought of having victoria flirt with Bella and having her freak out, is funny.

**Lime Warning. Sorry for those hoping for a lemon, but my character isn't ready yet.**

**Chapter Fifthteen- Mornings suck and dad's are awesome.**

Tiereney POV

"I AM NOT YOURS" I hissed right back. Which probabily wasn't a smart idea, but I was kind of ticked.

So far sleeping was my only escape from this horrendous universe. At school I'm groped by Edward. At home I'm clung to by Bella. Sleep was all I had and now I couldn't even do that without being groped.

How many times has he been here ?

Bella and I arrived on sunday, I met Edward on monday and today is wensday morning, early morning, from what I could see of the clock.

6AM

So this could of been his second time here.

I've only been here for three days.

Wow.

It feels like a lot longer.

"Not mine. You know nothing. You've been mine since you were born." Edward growled low in my right ear. His left hand ripping my pajama bottoms off as his right continued to hold unto my hands.

"I'm going to show you who you belong to every chance I get" He whispered as his hand slipped into my panties and began toying with my clit. Slowly making me wet as he gazed into my eyes, his smirk turning into a hungry grin.

I should be fighting, screaming, doing something. But just like before I was quickly lost to the moment.

* * *

><p>I have never been so happy.<p>

It would seem that Charlie checks on Bella and I before he goes to work.

I now know this, because in a blink of an eye, Edward was off me, hidden somewhere in my room and my blanket was covering me. Just as Charlie openned my bedroom door and stuck his head in.

It was obivious from his uniform cland form that he was just checking in.

"Tier ? Honey, are you up" Charlie asked in the same tone that my dad often used when talking to me. Charlie and him were very similar from what I could see so far. Which was comforting at least I had one parent with me, even if only in spirit.

"Yeah, I'm up dad" I replied in what I hope was a steady voice.

" It's a bit early, school doesn't start till 8" he said his voice losing the akwardness in it.

Probably embarassed to be caught checking on one of his daughters. He did seem to be embarassed when it came to emotion, which made him adorable.

Maybe I should set him up with someone.

"I had a nightmare" I answered with my voice now completely steady.

"Are you okay" Charlie asked obiviously out of his dept.

"I'm okay, I can't remember what it was about" I said with a smile to relax him and make what I was saying seem truthful, he is a cop, after all.

"Alright, well I'm off to work" He replied in a calm voice as he closed my door.

I looked around the room, quickly allowing my eyes to scan every patch of darkness.

Only to see Edward standing near my open window, which I'm quite certain was closed before, from the inside.

He gave me another hungry grin, blew me a kiss, and disappeared out my window.


	17. Pondering thoughts

**Readers: **I've decided to do JamesBellaVictoria pairing, I just can't wait for you guys to read Bella's reaction. But it will take a while to get there I think. Because James and Victoria don't show up intill the baseball game, so I might have to change the timeline or speed up the story.

**Akanami no kiku: **Don't worry Jacob will be coming around soon. I think Jacob smelling Edward on Tiereney will angier him enough to phase. Meaning he will be around alot more, can't be far from his imprint after all.

**Chapter Sixteen- Pondering thoughts**

Tiereney POV

It wasn't intill he was gone that I realized that my panties were gone as well.

What a wonderful morning this is turning out to be, note the sarcasm.

I didn't bother trying to get some more sleep, I got up and started cleaning my room of my ripped pajamas and buttons. Then went and took a shower.

The shower gave me time to think and organizing my new memories.

Before Edward woke me, I had had another memory dream, this one I think is the last.

Because it showed my life from 14 to now.

I officially knew my whole life in this universe and I'm exactly the same, just a different life.

Bella stopped us from visiting Charlie during the summer after the age of 14.

Though that didn't stop the me in this universe from calling Charlie once a week. Just like the me in this universe promised to call Renee once a week.

I know the book, movies, and pretty much every fanfiction, I have ever read says Bella hates forks, but I don't think they really explain the deep deep loathing she has for this place. No words can describe. She has a count down sheet of paper, just waiting intill we graduate and get out of town.

Me on the other hand, I kind of like it here, even with the rain, it's peaceful and very pretty. I do love nature after all. I would go exploring the forest like I did when I was younger, if it wasn't for the fact that I don't have a death wish.

And I also realize how very screwed I am.

The likely hood of getting away from Edward was quite slim, unless I somehow wake up back home. Now add Jacob to the equation, from fanfictions Jacob had a huge crush on Bella which has seemed to be directed at me, and intill he imprints, I doubt he'll leave me alone. But he's not really my current problem right now.

Edward seems to be taking this whole your my mate thing into overdrive. Fending him off isn't an option, considering I'm physically weaker then him and my mind seems to get fuzzy whenever he gets carried away with me.

How am I going to stop this ?

The whole saving himself intill marriage thing, obviously isn't on his mind.

So the whole I don't want to damn your soul is probably not on his mind either.

I don't want to be a vampire.

I'll miss chocolate to much.

* * *

><p>Deciding what to wear for school is surpose to be a huge deal for a teenage girl,<p>

for me, not so much.

Blue skinny jeans, a light pale pink long sleeve turtle neck shirt, and a pair of black sneakers.

Simple and nice.

Grabbing my backpack and going down stairs, I decided a breakfast consisting of scambled eggs, french toast, and bacon would really hit the spot about now. Just to realize Bella and I had not gone shopping for food yet, meaning there is no food in the house.

How is Charlie still alive, he obviously can't feed himself.

Well there is no way I am giving up my breakfast of choice.

Going upstairs I went into Bella's room took the key's to the truck and decided to go for a drive to a diner Charlie passed when he brought Bella and I here.

I still had 55 minutes intill school started.

...

...

...

There was no line, barely a ten minute wait and I was already out the door with three containers that consisted of scambled eggs, french toast, and bacon each. After paying 15 dollars and saying thank you of course.

Stopping by the police station on my way back home, I gave Charlie one of the containers, I figured he hadn't eaten anything and told him me and Bella were going to go grocery shopping after school today.

He seemed really touched about the breakfast and a little embarassed about the grocery shopping.

So adorable. I had to give him a hug.

Which surprised him. He is obiviously still not used to Bella and I being here.

So adorable.

* * *

><p>I set the food on the kitchen table just as Bella came down stairs, almost tripping on the last step.<p>

"Morning" I said as I took the two containers out of the bag.

"You were gone" Bella accused with a frown on her face.

" Yeah, I went to get some breakfast and dropped some off for dad" I answered, now more use to her from spending three days with her and gaining 17 years of memories.

"oh" she replied, a light blush staining her cheeks.

I could see why people thought she was pretty, the only reason guys stayed away from us back in phoniex was because she chased everyone away. Being clumsy does not mean you can't be terrifying when provocked.


	18. Why watching movies with vampires is bad

**Lime Warning. Please be gentle with reviews, making limes is difficult.**

**Chapter Seventeen- Why watching movies with vampires is bad**

I was right that breakfast did hit the spot, it even seemed to perk Bella up a bit.

The ride to school was quiet, but comfortable, intill we parked the truck and just like yesterday the Cullen siblings were yet again waiting.

I can understand Edward and Alice waiting.

I assume Jasper would wait because of Alice, but Rosalie ?

She obiviously hates Bella,

me I don't know, she's to busy glaring at Bella for me to know if she dislikes me.

And Emmett, well he'll be wherever Rosalie is.

I want to ask, but I don't want to bring her attention to me.

I pretty sure she could kill me with a glare.

How Bella is still alive, I have no clue.

* * *

><p>So far Edward has been on his best behavior.<p>

Now don't misinterpet this as in he kept his hands to himself, oh no he diffinitely didn't do that.

But he wasn't excessive with it.

Morning classes seem to pass quickly by.

With are english teacher reminding us that the projects were due friday. But would be presented monday.

Considering she told us that yesterday, I really do think she thinks were all stupid.

Lunch passed with no problems, probably beacuse Bella and I were sitting back with Jessica and the gang.

Now biology I could already tell was going to be bad.

Nothing to do with the fact, that we had to go to a different room, because someone pulled a prank in the old room. Which now has to be cleaned up, before we can go back.

Oh no.

Sitting in the back of a room in a corner next to Edward, away from the eyes of the class and teacher, didn't worry me.

No

what worried me is that

Edward's smirk had returned.

* * *

><p>Like most teachers, there comes a time when they want nothing more then to put on a movie in class, and let it teach, instead of them.<p>

And that time for Mr. Mason had come.

I have no clue what the movie was about, not because it's boring, which it I'm sure it was.

No, but because as soon as the lights were turned off, Edward was turned on, though I doubt he is ever not turned on.

His left hand was messaging my thigh, while his right arm was wrapped around my waist.

Most likely to keep me from moving away from him.

Which I would have done. As he began unbuttoning my jeans.

I would have also screamed as I felt his hand slip into my jeans, but stayed outside of my panties, if it wasn't for his other hand covering my mouth as soon as I took a deep breath.

Slim fingers rubbed between my legs making the cotton of my panties rub against my slit. He slowly added more pressure and moved his fingers in a circle, making me wet.

I bit back a moan.

I'll be darn if I give him the satisfaction of hearing anything pleasant from me.

I swallowed thickly as Edward pushed aside my now wet panties and rubbed against my slit, then slid two fingers in.

Thrusting in and out, while pressing his thumb on my clit.

Breathe

Breathe

He was starting a rhythim now. In and out, circle. Then again.

While his lips slowly sucked on my neck.

I really hope no one looks back here.


	19. No words, Just angry

**Slight Lime Warning. **

**Chapter Eighteen- No words, Just angry**

**Tiereney POV**

"You feel so good on my fingers" Edward whispered into my left ear. As he continued his steady rhythim.

In and out, circle. Then again. Slowly building me up.

"I bet you taste even better" he whispered as he stopped his fingers, pulled them out of my pants and licked them clean. "Tastey".

(snap)

The lights came on and I froze.

Only to relax when I noticed no one looking in my direction and a quick look at my pants showed them to be fasened and zipped.

I knew from the groping that vampires were fast, but you think I would have noticed my pants being buttoned and zipped.

"Alright class, tomorrow we should be back in are normal room and back in the world of mitosis" Mr. Mason said to the class, which caused a gron from just about everyone.

(School Bell)

I grabbed my backpack and raced out of the room, I know Bella will be ticked that I left her behind but I had to get away from Edward.

* * *

><p>Dodge Ball.<p>

The sport of the angry teenagers.

Just what I needed today.

I was mad. Raging mad.

Not sexually frustrated in anyway...I really wish I could hit him right now.

...

...

...

I ended up on Emmett's team, which was good, cause I really did not want to try dodging a ball thrown by him.

Now normally socking someone in the stomach with a ball would make me feel bad about hurting someone. But today...

Just picturing Edward's face on everyone I hit felt really good and might have landed some people in the nurses office.

I'll feel bad later.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you leave me behind after biology" Bella asked as we walked to her truck, which I refuse to acknowledge I own half of.<p>

**"**I know why" Emmett mocked causally, as he followed us from behind.

"One word Emmett and I will personally rip off the thing you and Rosalie hold most dear, so that neither of you can ever play with it again" I hissed without turning to look at him.

It was slient for a second, intil the cullen siblings, Emmett excluded began laughing from there place beside Edward's volvo.

* * *

><p>Shopping when pissed off is a bit different, then shopping when happy.<p>

People tend to stay out of your way when your angry, which is kind of nice.

Eggs, milk, cheese, bread, etc.

How sad is it that Charlie doesn't even have the basics at home.

It's probably a guy thing. Since man can't seem to take care of themselves.

My dad's the same way.


	20. Practice, practice, practice

**Zerlina2111: **Don't worry, a horny as hell Jacob Black will be showing up in the next chapter.

**Chapter Nineteen- Practice, practice, practice**

**Tiereney POV**

I slept with no dreams, I would say because my angier exhausted me, but I don't know for sure.

Only four days in this universe and somehow I'm still sane.

Amazing.

"Hello Love" Edward said from near my window.

"What. Do. You. Want" I hissed, while getting out of bed.

"awww don't be that way, you know you want me" he replied with his ever present smirk making an appearance.

"Like hell I do" I yelled, while hoping Charlie had already left for work.

Glaring at him, to make sure he didn't try anything, though I doubt a glare would stop him. I quickly grabbed some clothes and a towel, then made my way to the hallway bathroom, for a shower.

"Tiereney, are you okay ?, why'd you yell ? " Bella asked through the bathroom door. I didn't open the door, just told her to go check out my room. Not even 5 seconds later and a yell louder then my own had been echoed throughout the house.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"

wow!

Bella can differently be heard when she wants to be.

Edward was gone by the time I had taken my shower and put on some clothes and Bella was angry, which had become the usual, since we moved here.

"Ready to go Bella" I asked, seriously tempted to take the car keys from her and drive us to school as I noticed the slight twitch she had going.

"Yup" she mumbled.

I was really contemplating walking as Bella started the truck up with aggression.

' ill be fine this truck can't go that fast anyway'.

I looked at Bella from the corner of my left eye as I thought this to myself,

'Even with a ticked off teenage driver'.

...

...

...

Somehow we made it to school unharmed, but there was a few close calls on the way there.

If this was a cartoon my hair would be bone chilling white by now.

"What did Edward say to you, when I was showering" I asked Bella before getting out the truck. Determined to know what had upset her to the point of unstable driving.

She didn't answer. Just glared at Edward and his siblings who were waiting in front of the school, most likely for us.

Grabbing my backpack, I slammed shut the pressenger door and made my way to the cullen siblings.

' I can already tell this day will be long'.

As I had thought the day was long, with a sprinkle of irrating added to the mix. And just to make the day even longer, Alice in her infinite evil pixieness decided that Bella and I had to practice lines for the project.

I was luckily there when she decided this and quickly said the practice would be at my house.

I'll be darned if I'm putting my self in another INCIDENT.

So far so good. Other then a few gropes and his smirk, Edward has been ok.

Though it could also be because Bella has been right next to me since we got home. Sometimes I find I can really like Bella as a sister.

" In Romeo and Juliet, Act 1 scene 5, there are 5 people talking, Romeo, Juliet, the nurse, Benvolio, and a Capulet. So Edward and I are going to need you and Alice to say a few lines" I replied to Bella while flipping through the pages of the Romeo and Juliet book.

" I want to be the nurse, Bella can be Benvolio, and the nameless Capulet" Alice all but shrieked from Jasper's lap.

"Why can't I be the nurse, she's my sister" Bella said with a glare, that did absolutely nothing, but irritate Jasper.

After all no one can glare at Alice without irritating Jasper.

"Because" Alice answered while trying to calm Jasper down.

"Because why?" Bella asked, her glare turning up a notch.

"Because I said so" She replied, then give Jasper a sugary induced kiss.

I could feel my teeth rotting just watching it.

"Let's get started, your dad will be home soon" Edward said breaking up Alice and Jasper's sugary kiss turned heated passion.

'Simply say the words, don't be sucked into them' I thought to myself as I grasped the book more securely in my hands.

"Ready" Edward asked, his voice taking on a farmilar husky tone.

"Yeah" I answered.

_Edward__[ROMEO To JULIET] _

_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
>This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:<br>My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
>To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.<em>

_Tiereney__ [JULIET]  
>Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,<br>Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
>For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,<br>And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.  
><em> 

_Edward __[ROMEO]  
>Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?<em>

_Tiereney __[JULIET]  
>Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.<em>

_Edward __[ROMEO]  
>O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;<br>They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

_Tiereney __[JULIET]  
>Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.<em>

_Edward __[ROMEO]  
>Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.<br>Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.  
><em> 

_Tiereney __[JULIET]  
>Then have my lips the sin that they have took.<em>

_Edward __[ROMEO]  
>Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!<br>Give me my sin again.  
><em> 

_Tiereney __[JULIET]  
>You kiss by the book.<br>_  
><em>Alice<em>_ [Nurse]  
>Madam, your mother craves a word with you.<em>

_Edward __[ROMEO]  
>What is her mother?<em>

_Alice__ [Nurse]  
>Marry, bachelor,<br>Her mother is the lady of the house,  
>And a good lady, and a wise and virtuous<br>I nursed her daughter, that you talk'd withal;  
>I tell you, he that can lay hold of her<br>Shall have the chinks._

_Edward__ [ROMEO]  
>Is she a Capulet?<br>O dear account! my life is my foe's debt._

_Bella__ [BENVOLIO]  
>Away, begone; the sport is at the best.<em>

_Edward__ [ROMEO]  
>Ay, so I fear; the more is my unrest.<em>

_Bella__ [CAPULET]  
>Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone;<br>We have a trifling foolish banquet towards.  
>Is it e'en so? why, then, I thank you all<br>I thank you, honest gentlemen; good night.  
>More torches here! Come on then, let's to bed.<br>Ah, sirrah, by my fay, it waxes late:  
>I'll to my rest.<em>

_Exeunt all but JULIET and Nurse ___

_Tiereny__ [JULIET]  
>Come hither, nurse. What is yond gentleman?<em>

_Alice __[Nurse]  
>The son and heir of old Tiberio.<em>

_Tiereney__ [JULIET]  
>What's he that now is going out of door?<em>

_Alice__ [Nurse]  
>Marry, that, I think, be young Petrucio.<br>__  
>Tiereney<em>_ [JULIET]  
>What's he that follows there, that would not dance?<em>

_Alice__ [Nurse]  
>I know not.<em>

_Tiereney__ [JULIET]  
>Go ask his name: if he be married.<br>My grave is like to be my wedding bed._

_Alice__ [Nurse]  
>His name is Romeo, and a Montague;<br>The only son of your great enemy.  
><em>_  
>Tiereney<em>_ [JULIET]  
>My only love sprung from my only hate!<br>Too early seen unknown, and known too late!  
>Prodigious birth of love it is to me,<br>That I must love a loathed enemy._

_Alice__ [Nurse]  
>What's this? what's this?<em>

_Tiereney__ [JULIET]  
>A rhyme I learn'd even now<br>Of one I danced withal._

_One calls within 'Juliet.'  
><em>_  
><em>_Alice __[Nurse]  
>Anon, anon!<br>Come, let's away; the strangers all are gone.  
><em> 

'


	21. An odd feeling

**Dulcesiita: **I put Act 1 scene 5 on the last chapter. It's Edward and Tiereney saying the lines from the play Romeo and Juilet, there practicing lines. It's mostly Romeo and Juilet meeting for the first time and Romeo talking about how unworthy he is to even hold her hand. Juilet says that's not true, he is worthy. Then the party ends and they have to separate and while talking to another person, learn that the other is from the enemy of there family. You know Romeo is a Montague and Juilet is a Capulet, families that are mortal enemies.

**Zerlina2111:** I am so sorry that there is no horny Jacob in this chapter, I promise he will be here soon. I just need some inspiration, so sorry.

**Readers: **I am sorry if some of you guys want more indept lemons but I'm still learning how to make a good lemon, so please be patient with me.

**Chapter Twenty- An odd feeling **

**Tiereney POV**

I woke with an odd feeling, one that I was unclear about. It was as though my life was going to change yet again and my body was trying to prepare me for it.

This could not be good.

Last time my life changed, I woke up in this universe, with a clingy sister and groping vampire that refuses to leave me alone.

In fact I'm surprised he's not here right now.

Through that could be because Bella slept in my room.

She didn't want to take the chance that Edward would sneak in while I was sleeping.

'Like he hasn't already'.

**Paranoia.**

**Prononced **[par-uh-noi-uh]

A noun

1. Psychiatry . a mental disorder characterized by systematized delusions and the projection of personal conflicts, which are ascribed to the supposed hostility of others, sometimes progressing to disturbances of consciousness and aggressive acts believed to be performed in self-defense or as a mission.

2. Baseless or excessive suspicion of the motives of others.

The school day began slightly differently, for one reason, out of all the cullen siblings, only Edward was had come to school today. Which caused the paranoia I was feeling to begin overwelming me to the point that I became claimy pale instead of Bella and mine's usual pale and got sent to the nurse's office, with Bella of course following right behind me.

Already the day was shaping up to become a disaster.

"Are you alright dear" The School Nurse asked as soon as she saw me. Clearly I was worst off then I thought. But could you blame me. My life has been a bit of a nightmare since I got to this universe, true it wasn't completely bad I was only being Stalked by my crazy sister and a horny vampire who spends most of his time molesting me. It could be worst, which is what I was really really worried about.

"I'm just having an off day today" I said causally.

"oh, would you like you to go home" she asked in a worried tone while looking me over.

"I think it would be best" Edward replied, coming out of no where. "She's obiviously not feeling quite well" he answered, while quickly scooping me up into his arms and walking out of the nurse's office, before I could even say a word.

Being driven by Edward Cullen was an interesting experience. He drove fast enough to make me imagine a highspeed car chase but smooth enough that I felt nothing, no bumps on the road.

Not that I really focused much on his driving. Way to worried about the fact that Charlie was at work and Bella most likely still yelling in the school parking lot. She really did not approve of Edward taking me home.

I was going to be alone with him.

This was not good.

...

"I am not getting out of this car" I said while gripping tightly to the seatbelt of the silver volvo.

"I could always just take you in the car" Edward replied in a husky purr.

"And I could always scream rape, I'm sure one of my neighbors will hear" I hissed like an angry cat.

I may not be strong enough to stop him, but having nosey neighbors is sometimes a plus, especially if your dad's the chief of police.

His eyes narrowed obiviously having heard my thoughts.

And just as I thought I had won this little battle of wills, he smirked.

And just like that I knew I was screwed.

Handcuffed and gagged.

Yeah you heard me.

Handcuffed and gagged!

I was laying on my bed with my hands cuffed together over my head and a gag stuffed into my mouth.

If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

Well deader.

"I'll be gentle" he purred as he removed his shirt, his eyes taking on a hungry gleam that I had definitly seen before.


	22. Chapter 21

**Lemon Warning. **

**Chapter Twenty One- **

**Tiereney POV**

My jeans and panties are in shreds on my bedroom floor.

I can feel everything.

Every touch,

every taste.

You know that haze of pleasure I seem to enter whenever I'm in this type of situation with Edward.

It's not here.

I'm aware of everything.

**Edward POV**

My tongue flicked out and licked the length of her pussy from bottom to top. I moaned loudly against her most intimate part.

'So good'

I parted her lips and licked her slit thirstily, moving up to circle her clit eagerly.

Stiffening my tongue and thrusting it into her dripping pussy. I could taste her, could feel her throbbing around me; My tongue pushed as far in as I could get, licking at her walls as she cried out into the gag. Sucking and nibbling gently, I ran my tongue over her clitoris, lapping at the juices that were flowing.

Raising my head I looked at her face, just to see her beautiful, big ice blue eyes staring at me, hooded by pleasure. Her lips were pink and full, with a blush adorning her cheeks as she looked up into my eyes. I ripped the shirt from her body, making sure to take her bra as well.

Beautiful.

So soft and warm.

**Mine.**

Delicate and firm.

**Mine.**

Fit so well in my hands.

**Mine.**

Any patience I had crumbled into dust in an instant.

Like a demon possessed, dark and hungry I could wait no more.

I parted her thighs, once more.

Plunging one finger in her heated, slick core, her walls constricting around me as I began pumping my finger in and out, realizing just then how wet and ready she was.

Discarding my pants and boxers, while I licked my fingers clean. I heard her whimper at the sight of me.

**Mine.**

Trying to still myself as I positioned my member at her entrance.

I pushed forward, causing her to scream, which was muffled by the gag, arching her back from the pain.

So tight, warm and wet. I pushed further into her, forgetting everything when I began to move, the smell of her virgin blood driving me crazy.

Her breast thrust invitingly in my direction. Begging to be suckled and squeezed.

Who was I to deny them.

**Tiereney POV**

I know it's surpose to hurt the first time. But seriously this must be what hell feels like.

This stretching, surely I was being ripped in two.

Deep breathe, deep breathe.

Just concentrate on something else.

Cold lips and cold hands.

Cupping my breast in each hand, he massaged them in circles, tweaking the nipple as he did so, It felt really good and caused a burning desire to awaken between my legs, which intensified when he suddenly took a nipple into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the nipple as he nibbled gently on it, while his hand squeezed my other breast.

Pumping in and out of me at a rapid speed that I could never hope to match.

Switching his mouth to my other breast, making sure to graze the nipple, making me squeal into the gag. He tweaked, squeezed and massaged my other breast with the same attention he had given the other.

All the while still thrusting. Seemingly insatiable.

His eyes held me captive. Black and hungry, almost feral in there depth.

**"Mine"** he hissed, ramming deeply into me causing waves of pleasure to flood me at a dizzying peak.

Nearly over the edge. I could feel my orgasm building. One more thrust and I exploded. Taking any strength I had left.

I welcomed my slumbering exhaustion.

**Edward POV**

The walls of her pussy clenched tightly around my dick, causing my essence to spurt deeply inside her.

My thrusting became erratic as I emtryed my seed into her.

I removed myself from inside her and moved to the side quickly before I could take her again.

Just looking at her made me want her again.

But I could wait, she was mine, I could have her at anytime.

I could feel a smile working it's way onto my face.

(ring ring)

I grabbed my pants and pulled my cell phone out of the pockets, already knowing it was Alice.

**E: Yes.**

**A: The sun is going to be showing up in 10 minutes. **

**E: Fine.**

**A: No need to get snippy, you'll see Tiereney on Monday.**

**E: Bye Alice.**

I murmured as I hung up and began putting my clothes on, not at all pleased to be leaving.

Taking one last look at Tiereney as I uncuffed her, removed the gag, placed her blanket over her sleeping body, kissed her on the forehead and left.


	23. Yet another visit from Mr Jacob Black

**I LOVE REVIEWS. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED MY STORY.**

**Oh and there will be no vampire babies in this fan fiction, sorry to anyone who wanted one.**

**I am also sorry for taking so long to write more chapters.**

**Chapter Twenty Two- Yet another visit from Mr. Jacob Black**

**Tiereney POV**

It was 1 pm when I awoke sore and exhaused.

...

And satisfied,

just a little,

...

...

nothing to be excired over.

...

...

A quick look at the sunlight shining from my window explained why Edward was not here.

Taking a long thorough shower and eating a large lunch. I then began freaking out a bit as I washed my bed sheets.

I had sex with Edward Cullen, can't call it rape because I may have been gagged but my mind was clear and I don't remember screaming stop.

I better not be pregnant, I'm not ready to have a renesmee.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Damn Edward.

Damn Cullens.

Trying to take my sister from me.

He better not have done anything to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiereney POV<strong>

It took an hour and a half but I'm happy to say, I am no longer freaking out.

Now I'll just relax, take my bed sheets out of the dryer and slowly block this morning from my memory.

I can handle this. Just one step at a time. I'll fix my bed then watch some tv.

Everything is fine.

(Jingle, Jingle)-Keys unlocking front door.

Someones come home.

Please God let this be Charlie, I don't want to deal with Bella right now.

"Tiereny!" Bella shouted as soon as she entered the house.

'Great'.

"Yes" I replied not brothering to yell.

2 minutes of an intense hug that left me breathless, literally and an hour of interrorgation and I was quite ready to skip town.

Yet somehow I was quite sure this was only the beginning to a really bad day.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie POV <strong>

The girls have only been here for a little while but it's been going great so far. They seem to be getting on well with everyone, look how happy they are talking to Jacob outside and Tiereney seems to be feeling better.

Oh look the games started.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiereney POV<strong>

Maybe taking a walk outside wasn't a good idea.

Bella looks like she's going to kill Jacob any minute now. From the looks of it he's aware of that. Yet still he continues to tell dirty jokes.

Oh well at least he's funny.

"A woman posts an ad in the news paper that says...

'Looking for man with these qualifications; won't beat me up; or run away from me and is great in bed.'

She got lots of phone calls replying to her ad but met someone perfect at her door one day. The man she met said, "Hi, I'm Bob. I have no arms so I won't beat you up and no legs so I won't run away."

So the lady says, "What makes you think you are great in bed?"

Bob replies, "I rang the door bell didn't I?" Jacob says while pulling me closer in the hug he's had me in since arriving.

You are probably wondering why I'm allowing him to hug me, it's because he's obvioiusly close to phasing and I don't want to anger him, it has nothing to do with his huge muscles and incredibly addicting warmth.

Really.

"Would you let go of my sister" Bella growled.

"You forgot to say please" Jacob mocked, while tightening his embrace.

"I am sick of this, first that Cullen jerk won't leave my Tiereny alone, now you show up attaching yourself to her like an octopus" Bella said somewhat calmly, if you can call screaming and planning death with your eyes calm.

"Cullen" Jacob whispered letting me go.

"Yeah, the so called heart throb of the school" Bella muttered sarcasticly, "He's practically all over her".

"Jerk" Bella snapped as I began backing away from the the now shaking Jacob Black, making sure to take Bella with me.

A quick look toward the house showed us to close to the woods to be seen clearly.

Which was good cause I was quiet certain a car sized wolf was going to be showing up soon.

(Sound of clothes wiping and person transforming)

Oh look at that, I was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

**WHAT THE HELL !**

**Tiereney POV**

...

...

...

That was kinda cool.

"Hey Jake, any chance you can turn back, I think you broke Bella" I replied and it was true, she just stood there mouth open, eyes wide, probably in shock.

He looked at me and whimpered like a hurt puppy.

'So cute'.

I could not resist patting him. So I did.

Just to freeze as I felt fur melt away to flesh.

And arms pull me into an embrace.

"Jacob" I said smoothly,

"Yes" he answered,

"Are you naked?" I asked,

"Yup" he replied with what I could hear was a grin.

...

...

"Bella go get some of dad's clothes for Jacob" I commanded as I attempted to get Jacob to let go of me.

She left without a word.

"Jacob you do know my dad owns a gun and is town sheriff right" I said casually.

He let go quickly.

And I looked toward the house to strave off any akwardness.

...

It took about 15 minutes for Bella to come back and in those long akward minutes I was joined by 3 more wolves who took the forms of Sam, Paul, and Jared, when phasing.


	24. Meet the Wolves

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight or anything that belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**I am so sorry that I haven't written in so long. **

**Sorry that this chapter is so short but I'm kind of having a bit of writers block on this story.**

Chapter Twenty Three- Meet the Wolves

I so did not want to meet the wolves yet. I knew with Charlie being best friends with Billy, I would have to go down to the reservation eventually, but I didn't expect to meet them so soon.

"What do you fea bags want" Bella shouted, obviously over her shock and making more enemies.

"Well don't you have a mouth on you" who I'm assuming is Paul growled.

"Calm down Paul. Tiereney, Bella are you alright" who I'm guessing is Sam commanded and asked.

"How do you know our names" I asked sharply.

"My fault. I've been talking about you both" Jacob said, causing me to turn and look at him, to see he had put on the clothes Bella had brought out.

Looking into his eyes I knew immedietely I had made a mistake.

Jake's eyes lit up, fulling with adoration and love, then darkening with lust. "well hello my little blue eyed beauty. Don't you just look delicious " he purred in a husky voice.

Jacob Black just imprinted on me and I just knew I was even more screwed then before.

* * *

><p>It took a combination of Sam, Jared, and Paul's strength to get Jacob to leave, which didnot comfort me for the future.<p>

I had an obsessed vampire after me, now I had an obsessed werewolf after me to.

I felt like crying.

Then Billy Black invited us to a barbacue the next day at the reservation, which of course Charlie accepted.

Which really did cause me to cry.

It took an hour to convince Charlie that I was okay, mostly because Bella was doing the convincing, since I was still crying.


End file.
